


Back and Forth

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Anderson, top!Alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alucard’s out doing his job until he stumbles on something better to do~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [LuciferxDamien](http://luciferxdamien.livejournal.com/) (ToInsanitysEnd)   
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Hellsing or Anderplant. D=  
>  **Author’s Note:** Inspired heavily by Papa Roach’s ‘I Almost Told You That I Loved You’ music video. And by heavily, I mean entirely. X3 And doors are for squares!  
>  **Warnings:** Sexy sex is sexy. =D Oh, some disturbing imagery too; I always forget not everyone is as messed up as me. X3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

An abandoned building in the heart of London. The basement. Stone walls, so much like his crypt. The air was thick with death, blood. Freaks.

Alucard moved through the narrow corridors, florescent lights flickering overhead in a most annoying manner. The buzz from the lights was the only sound a human would be able to detect, but Alucard was far from human. 

A small trickling sounded from the end of a long hallway, slow and rhythmic. Alucard grinned. The hall was three corridors down. 

Alucard took his dear time searching the building; Integra so rarely let him out these days now that she had the Police Girl. The last time he’d been let out of his ‘cage’, Integra was… displeased with his performance. All he could remember was much screaming about abusing his power to torture the target. 

He continued on, moving far slower than his Master would have liked. The room to his left was particularly rank. Alucard melded through the door; doorknobs were _beneath_ him. 

A sick laugh reverberated off the walls. A dead man was hanging in the centre of the room from a meat hook. The body swayed _back_ and _forth_ , _back_ and _forth_ … 

And to think Integra thought **he’d** tortured some sacrilegious freak… 

Someone certainly had their fun in this abandoned building. Now it was to be Alucard’s fun to dispense with this someone. 

Alucard began walking through walls, searching for his target and finding more bodies on hooks, dangling. Some of the corpses were mutilated beyond all recognition: limbs missing, decapitated, corpulent stumps with entrails waving about. The floors were slick with blood. _Fresh_. 

The grin the vampire was sporting was positively ear-splitting and disconcerting. If anyone _alive_ had seen it, that is. 

A rotted eyeball fell from the lolled head of one of the carcasses, a woman, and rolled to Alucard’s pristine boots. 

“Hn…” 

Squish. 

Alucard moved to the next room, the trickling he’d heard earlier catching his attention. Two corridors. The basement was commodious, especially for what the freak had been using it for. 

Another wall, another room. This one actually contained something to shoot. A ghoul was on the floor, gorging itself on one of the rotted corpses it had ripped from the meat hooks. 

Alucard took out Casull; such filth was easily dispensed with a single round to the heart. The ghoul turned into an ashy pile on the floor. The next few rooms had ghouls in them that were just as easy to destroy. 

Another room, another gunshot, yet another ash pile. Boring… ghouls were so very boring. 

The spent rounds clinked to the stone floor, followed by the empty clip. Alucard pulled out a fresh clip of his blessed rounds and inserted it into the Casull with a click. 

A rumbling came from the far corner of the room. 

There was a table with a toy potted plant. It had golden hair, almost looking like a dandelion, with glasses on its face. On a wire was also a large felt _bee_ with a red hat and fangs about to land on the dandelion-esque _plant_. A child’s plaything. 

The grumbling continued and Alucard found a small ghoul underneath the table. It tried to scurry away, scared. The vampire took a step toward it and the ghoul lunged. Alucard raised his gun and pulled the trigger. The blessed bullet ripped through the ghoul’s small head and shattered the pot behind it. A child’s trinket. 

Alucard reached the corridor with the trickling water, having dispensed with a number of ghouls, but the freak was still at large. Mesmerized by the simple cascading of water, Alucard stood before the calcium encrusted wall, listening. Such simple things amused the vampire for no particular reason. 

A new sound presented itself: boot steps, heavy, loud… from a tall, tall man. That had green eyes. 

An all too familiar scent wafted through the rank blood and rotted corpses. “Hehnt.” Alucard grinned, not bothering to turn around. “Were they Catholics, _Judas_?” he asked while cocking his Casull. “It’d take a Catholic to engineer this kind of depraved carnage.”

“ _Filth_.” 

A bayonet pierced Alucard’s back, poking through his charcoal vest a few inches. Alucard turned to face his opponent. Things were finally getting interesting. The vampire malformed his arm and pulled the blessed sword from his back. 

“Do nae talk aboot God’s true believers tha’ way, _monster_.” Anderson brandished a new bayonet as the vampire turned to face him, Alucard’s wound already healed. 

“But Alexander… Look at what your _precious_ church has done to you, _Judas Priest_.” Alucard grinned, not truly caring what the church did in its spare time. 

“Maede me ae weapon tae fight _monsters_ like ye!” Anderson charged, expecting the creature to avoid his attack and was surprised when his two bayonets slid into inhuman flesh, cutting bone. “Wha’ are ye…” 

Alucard just grinned. He shoved the aeneous Paladin to his knees. “I think you can figure it out.” 

Anderson looked up, past the bayonets in the vampire’s chest, but was unable to see the creature’s eyes through his orange tinted glasses. “Ye… Ye sick bastaerd!” 

“ _Such_ a mouth for a Holy Man…” Alucard ran a gloved thumb across Anderson’s bottom lip, an unmoving hand still on his shoulder, keeping him nicely in place. “Perhaps I should teach it some manners?” 

Alexander could practically _taste_ the glee in Alucard’s voice. “Ye… ye would nae _dare_ …” 

“Wouldn’t I?” Alucard started laughing, that thick, consternating guffaw. He gripped the priest’s shoulder harder, digging his fingers into _mortal_ flesh as he slowly slid the zipper down on his pants. Mock pants, that is; Alucard wore no true clothing as he clothed himself in shadows. 

But Anderson surged up, the fight in him still strong. “Ye will _nae_.” He pinned the monster to the wall. “Ah will ne’er let ye!” 

The vampire made no effort to move, only laughing again, harsher this time. “Mmmm… Such fire, Anderson! You make my loins _burn_.” 

“Tch…” Anderson pulled out yet another bayonet and angled it toward Alucard’s groin. “Oh, ye’ll feel ae burn, aell raight.” 

With that, the laughter stopped. Alucard grabbed Anderson by the throat and slammed him up against an adjoining wall. “That’s quite enough, Off With Its Head Anderson.” Again, he pushed the priest to his knees, hand still wrapped around his neck, arm lengthened with his magicks. 

“Ggk…” Blades clattered to the stone floor as Anderson tried to pull at the monster’s hand, but it was futile. “Ah… Ah cannae… breathe!” 

Sly grin. Alucard loosened his grip ever so slightly. “I trust you’ll behave. Or, I would, if you weren’t of the Catholic faith.” 

All Anderson could do was glare up at the beast. “Ah **will** kill ye, _vampyre_.” 

“And I look forward to it, but you’ll not kill me today, Paladin.” Glee. 

And Anderson knew it to be true. There was a reason he’d come to London, after all. 

Alucard felt the priest’s body relax ever so slightly; it’d be absolutely no fun if he gave in completely. “Good boy…” He ran his thumb over Anderson’s lip again, and this time his mouth opened, but the muscles were still so tense underneath his gloved hands. Such an interesting creature, this priest. 

“Do yer worst, creature.” Anderson’s pupils dilated as the vampire freed his cock. 

“Gladly.” Alucard thrust his cock into the priest’s _hot_ mouth. “Anderssson!” The hiss echoed against the stone walls as the Paladin gagged. He released Anderson’s neck to fist his sandy-blonde hair with both hands. “Mmmm…” _Thrust_. 

Anderson’s eyes began to water as he was gagged again and again. His glasses were crooked and pressed into the bridge of his nose. The hard column of flesh in his mouth was _cold_ as the vampire’s hips snapped back and forth. 

Alucard gave off a deep, rolling laugh akin to a purr as he fucked the Paladin’s face. The priest gripped his thighs, attempting to push him off, but Alucard thrust hard enough to make Anderson’s head snap back and hit the stone wall behind him. “Oh Anderson… You’re so much _fun_.” 

_‘Sick bastaerd…’_ Anderson had enough: he picked up one of his bayonets and stabbed the vampire in the thigh, tearing his head away as the creature stumbled back. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. “By God’s Will Ah’ll kill ye…” 

A low chuckle as the vampire pulled the blessed blade from his leg. Alucard was back on Anderson in an instant, grabbing at his grey-white pants, ignoring the threat. The priest fought back, stabbing him in the gut; Alucard was starting to get very annoyed with those bayonets. “Alex, Alex…” He thrust his knee between the priest’s legs, feeling a hardness. 

Anderson felt his face flush. “Ge’ off!” 

“I plan to.” He pulled the bayonet from his stomach, a loud clatter following as it hit stone. The priest’s fly was easily ripped open and Alucard gripped Anderson’s hard-on with silky gloves. 

“Haaah…” Anderson almost let himself enjoy the feeling, but that would be _sin_. He grabbed the vampire’s crimson duster and threw him to the floor, but of course, that only made the creature laugh. Anderson hated how amused Alucard always was… He stood above the vampire, and hesitated before he straddled thin hips, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his nethers and the cold erection bumping against his as he wrapped his hands around Alucard’s neck. “Shut up, ye heathen!” 

Ooooh… his priest was starting to get angry. The determined look in those green, green eyes made a drop of pre-cum roll down Alucard’s cock. “Yes! Fight me, Paladin! Resist me to the bitter end!” 

Anderson slammed Alucard’s head against the gritty floor, but to no avail; the vampire’s hat was still on, along with his glasses. “Ah cannae **stand** ye!” 

“Fight, fight, FIGHT!” Alucard rolled his hips, rubbing against the priest. “Make me _burn_!” he purred. 

The priest scoffed, plunging another bayonet into Alucard’s stomach. The creature retaliated by ripping his pants, exposing him nearly completely. It was inevitable, what would happen tonight in this filthy basement, but at least he could have some _control_ this way. Anderson lined himself up with Alucard’s cock in a gloved hand. “God forgive me…” Cool flesh pressed into his body, forcing him open painfully. It burned as the vampire’s cock slowly slid into his unprepared ass; sinners deserved pain. He took a shaky breath, Alucard’s entire thick length within him. 

Alucard gripped the priest’s thighs, keeping him still as he reveled in the _heat_. “Mmmm…” He bucked and Anderson cried out. “Louder!” His hips snapped up again, but got no cry this time, just angry green eyes. So amusing… 

Anderson grit his teeth, eyes tightly shut as he slowly raised himself, Alucard pulling him back down too fast. “Fuck…” His glasses slid down his nose, but the priest dared not move to right them. Every shift, every _breath_ sent rivulets of pain that _just_ bordered on pleasure through his body. 

“Alexxx…” he hissed, watching the priest’s cock bob with every movement. Anderson moved again, but the vampire let him lower himself this time, slow, shaky, _tight_. 

Florescent lights flickered overhead, the bayonet in Alucard’s stomach glinting. Anderson gripped it with both hands, letting the feelings of being filled with the vampire’s hard cock and sin wash over him. _“O Lord… do nae rebuke me in yer anger oor punish me in yer wrath…”_

Alucard bucked, the blade sliding _back_ and _forth_ , but Anderson would not be deterred from his prayer. 

_“Ha’e mercy on me, O Lord, fer Ah am tottering; help me, O Lord, fer m’ body is in agony…”_ The burning sensation from being stretched began to subside; how ironic that the Midian’s icy cock caused such a burn. _“M’ soul is also filled wi’ anguish. But ye, O Lord, how lahng?”_

Even as Anderson prayed his protest there was no mistaking the heady scent of _arousal_. Nor the white drops staining the vampire’s waistcoat. Alucard tore at the grey-white slacks some more revealing tanned, stalwart thighs. Anderson’s thighs quivered against Alucard’s, the priest rocking _back_ and _forth_ , the blade in his gut starting to become more than just an irritant. The vampire grabbed the bayonet by the blade and tore it out of his torso and Anderson’s hands. “Damn toy…” 

Anderson just chuckled, tossing his head back softly as he raised his hips higher. He let his fingers ghost over his dribbling cock, ignoring the voice in the back of his head screaming at him for committing this… this _abomination_ with the **King** of the No-Life Kings. Anderson pressed down on the unhealed hole in Alucard’s stomach as he lazily stroked his member; the vampire’s groan of pain made a spark of lust shoot through his body, his glove becoming wet. One glove stained with sin, the other deep crimson. 

The wound in Alucard’s abdomen healed with ease, the blood staining the priest’s glove gone, leaving it pure white. Luscious wave after wave of _heat_ filled the vampire; sweet, warm body-heat… so much like the blood he craved. Blood that was pumping just below Anderson’s skin, causing his flesh to flush a most delectable colour. Alucard bared his fangs, pearly and perfect. 

Anderson’s eyes widened, knowing just what the creature was thinking. “Ye… ye cannae **bite** me, _vampyre_.” He stopped moving, anxiety and dread creeping down his spine. 

Fear… Intoxicating fear! The vampire grinned, reveling in the scent of his Paladin in _fear_. Alucard materialized the Casull and shot Anderson in the neck. “Indeed I can’t…” He sat up and pressed his lips to the gunshot wound on the priest’s neck, lapping at the blood for a moment, then he pulled the bullet out with his teeth. The silver burned his lips and tongue most delightfully before he spat it out, returning to the blood before the wound closed up. 

“M-monster!” Vampirically strong arms wrapped around his back and no amount of struggling would free him. Anderson moaned and groaned as Alucard drained his blood, the vampire thrusting into him to match his sucking. “Haaah… A… _Alucard_ …” The red, wide-brimmed fedora floated to the filthy floor as Anderson wound his hands into thick, raven hair. Teeth grazed his neck and Anderson let out a long, low moan. It was… _lascivious_. Until he realized that the creature was getting dangerously close to _biting_ him. Anderson yanked on Alucard’s hair until his detached from his neck, the priest’s glasses falling to break in the struggle. “Damn ye! Damn ye tae Hell, Alucard!” 

The human in his arms was breathing hard, scared. So scared… Alucard only laughed, licking at his lips, savoring every last drop of vitality. And was Alexander ever full of _vigor_. 

But Anderson didn’t find it so humorous; he punched the laughing _freak_ in the mouth, knocking the round-rimmed orange glasses askew on Alucard’s long nose. “Isnae _funny_ , ye fucken monster!” The vampire’s eyes were smoky with lust, cerise and so… alluring. Gloved fingers took hold of the orange tinted glasses and gently slid them off Alucard’s nose before placing them neatly on the ground. 

Unease was openly displayed in those jade eyes, but it didn’t take long before fierce determination replaced it. Anderson yanked the crimson cravat around Alucard’s neck, pressing their lips together in a harsh, closed mouth kiss. Paladin Anderson hadn’t been a virgin for quite some time now, but he was still so _innocent_ when it came to sex. Alucard absolutely loved it. The vampire kissed back, grabbing a naked thigh with one hand, fisting short, sandy-blonde hair with the other. 

Anderson fought for domination over the kiss even as he ground against Alucard, the Midian’s cock _deep_ , his eyes fluttering shut. He grabbed a handful of thick black hair, opening his mouth, tasting _death_ as their tongues collided. Alucard’s tongue was long, reaching back into his throat; he gagged again, eyes flying open. 

“Nnn…” Alucard groaned into the Alex’s mouth, tightening his grip on his hair, deepening the kiss as they rocked against each other. His priest tasted of cloves and honey and… fresh apples. Sweet and spicy. Alucard ran his fangs over Anderson’s tongue, feeling muscles tense beneath his icy fingertips. 

Sharp teeth ghosted over the priest’s tongue again, sending shivers of both eroticism and fear though him; Anderson couldn’t deny that a vampire’s fangs were a powerful aphrodisiac. He struggled to be free of the kiss, his cock rubbing sticky trails against Alucard’s dark suit. 

The vampire relented, releasing Anderson; warm breath caressed his cheek as the Paladin gasped for air. A small grin graced Alucard’s lips as he reached underneath the grey trench coat and grasped Anderson’s ass with both hands, spreading the priest wider as they fucked. 

“Wha’ are ye smilin’ fer?” The vampire changed his angle, making Anderson _moan_. 

The muscles on Alucard’s face moved with great ease into that seemingly always present _grin_ he had. “Would you like me to lie to you?” 

“E’ery word out o’ yer mouth is ae _lie_.” Anderson’s cock _throbbed_ ; the vampire thrust again, harder. A burning knot made itself known deep within the priest. It wouldn’t be long now… 

And Alucard laughed. Manically, loud, gleefully. Alexander knew him so well. “Killing Judge Anderson!” He slammed his hips up. “Angel Dust Anderson!” The Paladin _clung_ to him, all manner of noises echoing off the walls, so close to being unrestrained, but Alucard knew Anderson wouldn’t give that up quite so easily. 

A rustling followed by a crash came from down the corridor. One of the doors swung open with a bang, revealing a young man. “What on _Earth_?!” 

Anderson’s cheeks became bright red at being caught, then he became furious with the Midian. “Ye didnae kill it?!” 

Bitter disdain came over Alucard at being so _rudely_ interrupted. “Ah… I’d completely forgotten all about the _freak_.” 

“Freak?! Look at you two!” The man screeched and ran toward the intertwined pair, honestly thinking he stood some sort of chance because he was a ‘vampire’. 

“Heh…” Alucard snorted, pulling out the Jackal. The priest followed suit, brandishing one of his bayonets. He didn’t particularly like being interrupted, either. 

“In th’ name o’ God…” The Paladin began, but Alucard cut in. 

“Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation!” 

“… Amen.” Anderson finished. 

The bayonet flew through the air, nailing the freak in the neck. A loud gunshot rang throughout the basement as Alucard pulled the trigger, one of his blessed silver bullets tearing through the freak’s head like wet paper. The freak was nothing more than a dusty pile now, not two metres away. 

“Irritant…” Alucard grumbled as he put away his gun. His priest had been _so_ responsive… Now their bodies were still, frozen against each other, save for the quickened breathing of _one_. 

“Aye…” Anderson agreed, gripping Alucard’s duster by the shoulders. He grit his teeth, knowing full well that the damned freak was gone, but the audacity of Alucard to forget! Anderson pulled back, a new bayonet in his right hand. 

So much fury for one human… Alucard laughed, enthralled with his priest again. His entire body shook in amusement. “Alexander!” He practically purred. 

The vampire was about to be stabbed again and all he could do was _laugh_?! Rivulets of pleasure shot through the Paladin’s body, making him waver enough to look into the creature’s eyes, so full of delight. Anderson plunged the blade into Alucard’s right shoulder. “Fucken cretin!” He watched as the mirth drained from inhuman eyes, replaced by something far more dangerous. 

Alucard snorted; Anderson never did learn anything… He pulled the bayonet out, making certain his wound healed and all the blood on the accursed thing was gone. “Oh Alex… Regenerator Anderson…” Alucard drove the blade into the priest’s left shoulder from the back all the way to the hilt, the tip nearly pressing into his red duster. “You will never learn.” 

“Hnnnt…” Anderson fell forward, onto the vampire, pushing the bayonet out a few inches. “Ah know aell Ah need tae about ye…” 

“Mmm…” Alucard ignored him, lapping at the blade coated in quickly cooling blood. He fisted short sandy hair again and forced the Paladin to watch as he wound his long tongue around his precious toy, savoring every red drop Anderson gave him. “Hot blooded… Hehmmm.” Alucard ripped the priest’s trench and shirt, leaving just that shoulder bare. He slid his tongue up the bayonet, licking at the exposed wound, drinking the sweet blood from the source. 

“Cold-blooded snake! Haaah…” Cool flesh teased at his wound, pressing into his shoulder, tearing a bigger hole. Anderson couldn’t keep his hips from moving _back_ and _forth_ ever so slightly, craving stimulation, friction, just enough to push him over the edge. Alucard pinned his left arm to his side, digging into his thigh with the other hand as he thrust up, hard, fast, as if he had read Anderson’s mind. 

As the blood slowed, Alucard tore the bayonet from the priest, letting it clatter as he sucked at the gaping wound, thrusting his tongue clean through Anderson’s shoulder, keeping the wound open and flowing with blood as long as possible. The priest bucked against him, desperately trying to get some friction on his cock; Alucard obliged, pulling his mouth from the wound, sticking a gloved thumb in it instead. He used his free hand to stroke Anderson as he rocked his hips upwards hard and deeper. 

Anderson idly wondered what the vampire’s bare hand would actually feel like against his cock as the silk-clad fingers stroked him, knowing just how hard to grip him. He didn’t have the will to concentrate on healing his shoulder, not with the vampire’s cock nailing his prostate like that. “Oh _God_ …” Anderson couldn’t keep up with Alucard’s harsh thrusts anymore; he just let himself be fucked, asking for nothing, but the vampire knew just how to… “A-Alucard!” 

Warm, white, wetness soaked into Alucard’s glove, Anderson tightening exquisitely around him, but it wasn’t enough… Oh no. The vampire wasn’t done with his priest _just_ yet. 

Boneless and satisfied, the priest slumped against the monster, all thoughts of anything far from his mind. He panted, breathing deep the scent of Alucard, expensive and ancient. Power, death… familiar. 

Alucard let the Paladin have his moment’s rest before wrapping his shadowy tendrils around Anderson, pulling him back and holding him up as he was still limp. He smirked as he got a confused look, then returned to the bayonet wound, using his impossible strength to tear open the cut, which was almost healed, with his fingers. Droplets of ruby-red appeared at first, followed by a more steady stream of blood that Alucard lapped at, finally losing his decorum as he fucked Anderson relentlessly; it was his turn to take his own pleasure. 

Screams echoed off the walls, far louder and more pain-filled as Alucard ravaged the priest’s spent body. It… was actually somewhat of a comfort to Anderson, the vampire taking what he wanted exactly how he wanted. Which usually meant painfully. Sinners… deserved pain, after all. Though, he knew the vampire could be far crueler. **If** he wanted to be. 

Flesh slapping against flesh… Once in perfect time, now erratic, Alucard felt himself getting close. He released the priest from his tendrils, his slackened body falling against him once again, but Anderson’s strength was returning. Strong fingers dug into his back, harsh breath against his ear. Alucard gripped bare hips and pulled the Paladin down one last time, burying himself completely as he came inside Anderson, deep and hard, something between a laugh and scream filling the corridor. 

Anderson felt a sudden rush of coolness deep inside. He let out a broken sob, body going slack again. The vampire laid down, purely for Anderson’s benefit, he knew. Minutes passed and he still laid on the vampire, no heaving chest, no harsh breathing… So inhuman. “Ye… ye’ll ha’e tae find an’ excuse tae go tae Catholic lands next taeme. Maxwell is gettin’ suspicious.” Anderson gasped against the vampire’s chest. 

“Hn…” It wouldn’t be easy to convince his Master, but it would be well worth it for another interlude with his priest.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW… Anderson’s accent is a fucking pain my ass. Only because it’s been far too long since I’ve watched me some Hellsing. XD And, this is apparently the first time I have ever actually written the cowgirl sex position. I know, I feel weird too. 
> 
> And kudos to anyone that gets the obscure bee/plant reference.


End file.
